


First Promise

by yarinaosu



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Older Characters, ochi kousuke is a beast, touya akira never had a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarinaosu/pseuds/yarinaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya wants to have his firsts with Shindou but somehow, things never go as planned.  All of the characters are 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Felt like writing another Ochi X Touya fanfic. I don't know why, but I am shipping Ochi with the world so hard. I keep thinking to myself, "What if Ochi had been the main character of Hikaru no Go?" Ochi no Go. So weird. I totally started writing a smuttier ending and it just kept getting longer and longer and I kept thinking, "What am I doing? It's unrelated now but I need to fan myself." Touya and Ochi are both adults here and of course, Touya is our resident virgin-everything.

1\. _first date_

Ochi's reading a book in the back corner, writing down notes in his messy penmanship at McDonalds.

The door opens and closes, the chime tinkling. A nervous Touya walks in. He glances around the restaurant, his eyes seeking out a certain black and blond-haired Shindou. When he doesn't see him, Touya flips open his old-fashioned phone and dials Shindou.

Ochi's watching, slightly curious. His pen is resting on the table. He sees Touya's face scrunch up in worry and then melt into anguish. Touya hangs up. That's when their eyes meet. Ochi pretends that he wasn't watching Touya and when he glances back up, Touya's gone. He breathes a sigh of relief. A minute later, Ochi feels a presence next to him.

Touya's holding a tray of fries, two cheeseburgers and a chocolate shake. "Can I join you?" Touya asks in his scratchy, nervous voice.

Ochi rolls his eyes. "Do whatever you want."

Touya hands Ochi the other cheeseburger, a small smile on his face.

 

2\. _first joke_

Touya's terrible at jokes, but he wants to make Shindou laugh. He rents a few joke books, but reading jokes is like deciphering ancient Chinese literature. It makes Touya's head hurt and as hard as he tries, he doesn't get it. He's hesitant to test out his jokes on anyone because he's so embarrassed, but he spots Ochi with his backpack leaving the Go Institute.

"Ochi-kun!" Touya calls out.

Ochi stops and slowly turns his head back, his eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

Touya closes his mouth and forgets to breathe. He can't believe he's going to say it. "D-d-did it hurt?"

Ochi's definitely confused. "Did what hurt?"

Touya's face is beet red. This is so embarrassing. How can anyone tell jokes with a straight face? "You know. When you fell down from heaven."

Ochi frowns. "Idiot."  Ochi walks home.

Touya decides not to try it on Shindou.

 

3\. _first time holding hands_

The Go Institute is sponsoring an event in Kyushu for young Go professionals. Touya, of course, signs up. Ochi does too. Shindou ends up canceling to go to Mitani's birthday party. Touya is, of course, disappointed and he's still embarrassed about last time with Ochi.

Ochi gives Touya a brief assessment and ignores him.

The event ends up being held at the local convention center. Surprisingly, it's extremely crowded. In the dome, there's a soccer game, a handshaking event for an idol group, an agricultural fair and an art exhibition going on at the same time.

Ochi leads the way and Touya stumbles along behind him as they weave through the crowd. They're running late. At one point, Ochi holds out his hand for Touya to take. Touya weakly grips Ochi's jacket sleeve. Ochi rolls his eyes and firmly grabs onto Touya's hand before they run to their assigned exhibition hall.

Touya's out of breath, his hands warm and sweaty. Ochi doesn't let go of Touya's hand right away, even after they arrive.  

 

4\. _first fight_

Touya can feel Shindou's knee shaking under the table. He's waiting for something. Touya sees Shindou check his watch.

"Are you doing anything today after work?" Touya asks. He wants to ask Shindou to go to a Go salon with him.

Shindou nods. "I'm meeting Mitani for dinner."

Touya's face falls. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Shindou shrugs. "We're friends. That's what friends do, right?"

Touya plays horribly for the rest of the game and doesn't even notice when Shindou leaves.

Ochi finds Touya at the board. He whistles at Touya's poor play. "Not a good day?" Ochi asks.

"Shut up!" Touya lashes out.

"Fuck you too," Ochi snarls.

"You're so annoying!" Touya continues.

"And you're a dumb shit too, Touya. Forget it. I'm going home," Ochi says, his face closed.

The door closes and Touya's swearing to himself. He didn't mean to say that.  

 

5\. first kiss

Ochi lost the title.  Fucking damn.  He wants to smoke.  He wants to get wasted.  He can't believe he lost another one to Shindou.  He gets on the elevator, presses for his floor and shuts his eyes.  Before the door completely closes, a hand stops the door.

Touya's breathing harshly, his eyes bright.

Ochi bites his lip, his eyes shadowed.  He's up for a fight, but he knows he's going to say something he'll regret.

"Ochi-kun?" Touya asks.

Ochi wills the elevator to move quicker.  A pale, white hand reaches out for him.  Touya's argyle sweater is pissing Ochi off.  Ochi slams his hand on the emergency stop button in the elevator.

Touya's eyes widen as Ochi suddenly crushes his mouth against his, lightly tanned hands cradling and pulling at his hair.  Ochi's teeth lightly nip at Touya's neck, a slow, languorous swipe of hot tongue on Touya's ear that belies the flushed beating of their heartbeats.  Ochi pushes Touya against the elevator wall, and all Touya can do is gasp.  

Ochi suddenly slumps, leans his chin on Touya's frail shoulder, his shaking breath hot on Touya's moist ear.  

Touya can feel the wince on Ochi's face, the regret.

There's a voice on the intercom.  "Hey kids!  That's NOT what that button is for!  Just because you see it in the dramas doesn't mean...."

The emergency lights switches back to the normal one, the elevator moving smoothly upwards.

Touya's almost offended that it's Ochi who runs out of the elevator first.  Wasn't he the one that should be upset?  And he is.  That was his first, after all.

 

6. _first time_

"Can you teach me about.....sex?" Touya remembers asking Ochi.  Like most encounters with Ochi, he makes a fool of himself.  He expects Ochi to laugh at him, to refuse, to call him a pervert.

Instead, Ochi's face turns bright red.  He's stuttering.  "Wh-what?"

"The elevator...." Touya begins.

Ochi hangs his head.  "I'm sorry about that."

Touya assures Ochi that he's not traumatized.  "It just made me realize how little experience I have.  And you're good at teaching."

Ochi, if possible, turns an even darker shade.

Touya backs away.  "Never mind.  Forget I said...."

"I'll do it.  I'll teach you."  There's a soft expression on Ochi's face, full of resolve and wonder.

Touya should feel wrong that it's not with Shindou.  In his mind, his ideal has always been Shindou, so different from him, so warm, so loved.  Instead, he's here with Ochi.  The love hotel is gaudy and overpriced, but it's private and clean.  

He feels guilty.  He can hear Ochi showering in the room over, the frosted glass barely hiding Ochi from view.  The burnt sienna strands that are chocolate brown when wet.  The long, lean body.  Ochi's taller than him.  He hadn't really noticed until that time in the elevator.  Thinking about it is making Touya blush.

Even being here feels like he's doing something terribly wrong, though he can't put a name to it.

When Ochi comes out, a fluffy white towel hanging low on his hips, Touya's hands clench into the bedspread.  Water droplets are making their way south and Touya can't help but gaze curiously at Ochi.  Touya's sitting on the end of the rounded mattress.

Ochi slowly walks over to Touya's nervous form and puts himself between Touya's legs.  He tilts Touya's trembling chin up, heavy drops of water dripping onto Touya's face.  Ochi leans down, tilting his head at an angle.  

Touya doesn't ever remember looking into Ochi's eyes.  If he had, he would have known that they were like the rest of him: sharp and gentle. 

"Do you want to change your mind?" Ochi asks.  "We can stop here if you'd like."

Touya shakes his head.  If not Ochi, he'll probably stay a virgin until his parents force an omiai on him.  

Ochi leans in, gently kisses Touya, as if to apologize for that incident in the elevator.  Touya opens his mouth, curious, butterflies in his stomach.  He moans into Ochi's mouth, his lips clumsy against Ochi.

Ochi's grinding against his trousers, his fingers slipping under Touya's blue and yellow argyle sweater.

Touya feels like he's dying.  Everything feels so good.  

Ochi whispers, "Hands up."  Touya's sweater is off, as well as the undershirt beneath it.

The air makes his skin bead.  He's feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"You're beautiful," Ochi assures him and Touya believes him.

His skin is on fire.  He feels like he has no control, that this is completely out of his realm, but at the same time, Touya hasn't been able to stop thinking about that day in the elevator, how hot and crazy Ochi made him feel.  He never knew such a feeling could exist.  

Ochi holds Touya's hands in his.  He knows that Touya thinks of Shindou, that Touya is doing all of this for Shindou.  It pisses him off, but Ochi's strategy is simple: seduce the target and make it so good, so fucking delicious and memorable that anything else, anyone else, would definitely pale in comparison.

It's his first promise to Touya.  

Ochi presses Touya back onto the bed, a long night ahead of them.

 


End file.
